You Can Move On
by KayBeth13
Summary: Hook once claimed Emma made him feel he could move on from Milah, but Emma loved Neal too much to return Hook's feelings. When something happens and Emma finds herself alone, can she allow herself to move on, especially when the one she wants to move on with already loves her, or will she force herself to remain alone and protect what's left of her battered and tormented heart?


**Hi guys, I'm new to the whole Once Upon a Time fandom, but I have fallen completely in love with it and have become a HUUUUGE Emma/Hook fan! I really don't like Neal (sorry if you do!), so I've kind of done something mean in this chapter that I am sorry to do, but it was necessary. I hope you enjoy the story and I look forward to seeing how you react (I also look forward to seeing how this story will end up as right now, even I don't completely know- I only thought of the story just an hour ago!)**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

"Neal! Nooooooooo!"

Hands desperately clawed at the hands holding her against a solid, unmovable body. She tried to lurch forward but something slid into the loop of her belt. Not something, she briefly acknowledged in her mind; a hook.

"Let me go!" she screamed as the man in front of her slid further into the chasm below.

The grip never loosened, only tightened further as she unexpectedly lurched forward once more.

"You'll die too!" a voice shouted in her ear above the howling winds surrounding them.

"I don't care, I can't lose him, not again!" she yelled back.

Tears flowed freely down her face, hot and thick. Her eyes connected with warm brown ones and he gave her the lopsided smile that had stolen her heart away all those years ago. Though he said no words, the message was clear- goodbye and I love you.

"Neal!"

One final surge and she was free, the hook ripped out of her belt, snapping the loop but she didn't care about a broken pair of jeans, her entire being completely focussed on the man in front of her. She darted across the clearing, Neal's eyes widening in panic as he clung to the last piece of falling earth. He knew he wasn't making it out alive this time and terror filled his heart that she would sacrifice herself for him. He looked over to the other male, a deep satisfaction to see that he was already chasing her.

As the last piece fell away and he felt himself falling, her arm shot out and grasped him, but he knew it was already too late. Looking up at her, his heart swelled with both love and sadness at the sheer desperation in her eyes. Though the wind still screamed above them, around them it fell silent, as if it knew they were about to say goodbye and had chosen to give them privacy.

"You have to let me go" he spoke, a strange sense of calm acceptance of his fate washing over him.

"No, never. I love you too much to let you die."

His eyes softened as he looked at her, trying to give her some comfort, even if he knew it would be a futile attempt.

"Even if you pull me up I will die before you can get help. You have to let me go; you need to be there for Henry."

Her eyes saddened at her son's name and her grip loosened a fraction before tightening, a hardness in her eyes he knew all too well.

"That's exactly why I can't let you go. He needs you; _I _need you. I can't live without you. You and me; we're soul mates."

He smiled, but she saw the sadness in his eyes. He saw more ground begin to fall from underneath her and spoke quickly.

"They say when you're about to die you see the truth and right now I see that you and Henry are going to be okay. I feel it in my soul, we were never meant to be but maybe one day you will find the one. I love you and Henry so much but you need to live. You'll be okay, you're too strong not to be. I have faith in that, and I have faith in you."

Taking a deep breath to stop his own tears from joining hers, he gave her one last smile before opening his mouth widely.

"HOOK, NOW!"

As he wrenched his hand free, the hook looped in her belt once more and she was dragged away to safety, kicking and screaming so loudly her voice turned hoarse. As he fell to his death he gave one last smile.

"I love you Emma" he whispered.

He watched as the hole above him closed over once more, then closed his eyes, thinking of his son and love of his life as his life finally drained from him.

Above him, Emma Swan broke free of Hook's hold by punching him in the groin and launched herself at the hole. It closed as she prepared to jump in after him causing her to land heavily on the ground. Immediately, she began frantically screaming, clawing at the earth to get to him.

"Neal! No, no, no, no, no! NEAL!"

Strong, familiar arms wrapped round her and she sank into the embrace as grief finally swept over her. She didn't hear the soft whispers, didn't feel the hand gently stroking her hair, the soft kisses on her head. All she cared was that the only man she ever allowed herself to love was gone. Not just gone to another world, but actually _gone_. She simply sat there, sobbing into the chest her head rested against.

"Sssh, I'm right here. I'm so sorry love, but you had to live. You just had to. I'm so sorry Emma." Hook soothed as he comforted her, the whole time his heart squeezing with the knowledge that she would never forgive him for holding her back.

Emma said nothing, instead, she continued sobbing, her tears soaking through his jacket until even his skin grew wet.


End file.
